Hermione and the No Good, Bad, Awful Day
by Shadow Phantom
Summary: Ever had one of those days when everything goes wrong? Hermione wakes up and has the fun (not) of experiencing one. Though everything gets happy in the end. ^_^ Enjoy.


Disclaimer: Nothing at all belongs to me, heck, the plot practically doesn't even belong to me! *wails*

Rated PG for: Umm…because I said so.

AN: Yeah, okay, the bad day plot has probably been used a million times before, although I tried to put a little bit of a twist on it. Yes folks, this is R/Hr, they are meant to be! *coughs* I'll just stop being freaky, and let you get on with the story…

Hermione and the No Good, Bad, Awful Day

Hermione sat in one of Gryffindor's many squishy armchairs, cleaning _Hogwarts: A History_. It had been, she decided, the worst day she had ever had. First, she had woken up terribly late, and ran down to the common room in her slippers and pajamas to tell Ron and Harry to go on to breakfast without her. On the way upstairs, one of her slippers fell apart. When she had reached the dormitory door, it was locked shut. So there she was, in pajamas and one slipper, without schoolbooks and without a wand. 

Well, she couldn't very well walk around in that sort of state all day. Running to the Great Hall, she finally managed to find Lavender who agreeably returned to Gryffindor tower with her and unlocked the door. By the time Hermione had managed to get on her robes and brush her teeth, breakfast had ended. While running to Potions class, her book bag split open, and her papers scattered across the floor. Red faced and mumbling apologies, she had entered the class five minutes late and received a nasty Snape who promptly took twenty points away from Gryffindor. Ron and Harry didn't help the situation by first pestering her, then contenting themselves with discreetly throwing things at Draco. That had scored the three of them a detention later that night. 

In Transfiguration, Hermione discovered that she had done twice the work necessary. After that class she had run back to the Tower to get properly dressed and washed, except the hot water stopped working, and her brush broke in her hands. A very frustrated witch returned to the Great Hall, only to discover that she had missed lunch as well. 

Care of Magical Creatures was outside in the bitter cold, and was worsened when she discovered that she had no scarf or gloves. Ron had offered his, but she knew that he was just trying to be nice, and declined. Nose dripping and shivering, she trooped back to the castle for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had tried to pay attention, she really had, but she ended up falling asleep while the Professor carefully explained the importance of the Tongue-Tied Hex. Ron had prodded her awake when he realized that she was asleep, and she had to try and listen while frantically copying Harry's sloppy notes.

By the time she returned to the common room, Hermione had a cold and was forced to go to Madam Pomfrey. An unfortunate Hufflepuff needed attending to, so she left to go get homework done. She had been just about to finish her essay for Herbology when her inkwell broke and ruined the parchment, rendering the essay useless. She had just started to rewrite it when it was time for dinner.

The students were chattering amongst themselves when Dumbledore rose to make an announcement. Peeves had terrified the poor house elves and supper would be delayed for another hour. Hermione nearly threw a fit when she realized that detention started ten minutes before the food would be ready. Ron tried to calm her by saying that they would go to the kitchens afterward. She didn't care if a roasted ox would be prepared for them, her stomach was growling persistently. 

Detention was horrible, of course, and it was all she could do to remain sane while scrubbing the remains of potions out of used cauldrons. Mechanically she worked, refusing to talk to Harry or Ron. The next pot would be the last, the next one, the next one…

Snape finally excused them, but Harry didn't have the Invisibility Cloak at hand, so they had to return to the common room. Harry fetched the cloak and promised that he would return with as many sweets as he could carry. Seeing that her work wasn't due for awhile, she pulled out her favorite book. 

"Bad day?" Ron asked, taking a seat in the chair over.

"You have no idea," she groaned. Her stomach rumbled loudly to prove her point. 

Her hair was unbrushed, her face was not washed, she was starving, tired, and covered in ink. Not to mention, her arms ached terribly. Ron smiled apologetically. At that moment, Neville Longbottom walked by, holding a glass a pumpkin juice. Tripping on the leg of the coffee table, the glass tumbled out of his hands and all over _Hogwarts: A History_ and Hermione's lap. Flustered, he apologized profusely. Hermione was simply too exhausted to react.

"It's fine, Neville. I'll fix it." He thanked her, picked up his glass and shuffled off.

"Do you want my copy?" Ron offered, "It'll be like getting a brand new one for free."

She sighed, and started cleaning her drenched book. "Thanks, but I'll just clean mine up."

"Well, do you want something to eat then?"

"I think I can live until Harry get back," her stomach growled loudly in protest. 

Ron grinned, "Let me look. Harry and I always have snacks lying around."

He ran up to his dormitory, which left Hermione sitting in one of Gryffindor's many squishy armchairs, cleaning _Hogwarts: A History_. 

It was only a few minutes before Ron returned with a small box in his hand. "I guess we need to make another trip to Hogsmeade," he handed her the chocolate frog, "I was going to wait until Christmas to give this to you, but I think you need it."

Well, it was nice that he had been thinking about her present a couple weeks in advance, but a chocolate frog? Her stomach rudely reminded her to open the box. So she did, and used all the self-restraint she possessed not to down the frog in one go. "Do you want the card? I know you like to-oh." She looked at the card in surprise. It resembled a chocolate frog card in every way, except for the fact it displayed herself, Ron, and Harry. She had one hand on her hip, and was scolding Ron about something, who was staring upwards. Harry had one arm around each of their shoulders, and was laughing.

__

Harry, Ron, and Hermione

The Dream Team

This famous trio has often been referred to as the closest friends ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts. Harry Potter, or The Boy Who Lived, has defeated Voldemort many times in his sixteen years, has successfully become the youngest Seeker as Hogwarts in one hundred years, and currently lives with his Godfather, Sirius Black, who was freed of charges in Harry's fifth year. Hermione Granger, the brilliant Muggle born witch, has pulled off such feats as being at the top of her class, and becoming a school Prefect, and being a top contender of Head Girl. She spends free time reading, and graciously helping other students with assignments. Ron Weasley, who is noted for his hair color, is frightfully good at chess, and is infamous for his horrible temper. In the future, Harry hopes to be able to get a girl, Hermione hopes to become an accomplished witch, and Ron hopes that he will be able to confess his undying love for Miss Granger. 

A startled Hermione looked up from the card.

"It's rather stupid, isn't it? I just thought-"

"Be quiet. It's the best present I've ever gotten."

Ron's face brightened in addition to turning very red, "You really think so?"

"Of course I do!" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh Ron, thank you so much!" She crushed him in a huge bear hug. Her face was buried in his robes, but she was sure that his was the color of a ripe tomato. "Do you really mean it?"

"Well, yeah, is that a bad thing? I wasn't sure if-"

"It's wonderful!" she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Perhaps the day hadn't been so bad after all.


End file.
